


Those Lost Moments

by Nicor_Fyrweorm



Series: Equals One [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicor_Fyrweorm/pseuds/Nicor_Fyrweorm
Summary: Collection of unrelated drabbles centered on the Autobots, set before Season 1 of Transformers G1. 'Dark' nature, from angst to implicit torture.





	Those Lost Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Migrated from FanFiction.Net.
> 
> Optimus: Don't Make a Sound  
> Sunstreaker: Running Away  
> Optimus: Hero  
> Mirage: R is for Revenge  
> Hoist: Cruel

**Optimus: Don't Make a Sound**

Orion can hear the slow steps, the shuffling, the rasping of metal against metal, but he can only stay still and try not to make a sound. 

It's dark, and he's alone, and the rocks at his back are barely enough to hide him despite him being curled in as small a ball as he can. 

The steps move closer. 

But he can't bring himself to move, to release the strong lock on his straining fans, to even shiver, in fear that he'll be heard. 

So, he just stays still and doesn't make a sound, hoping he won't be found. 

* * *

**Sunstreaker: Running Away**

Sideswipe says they are not running away, because that implies they are scared of what is behind, and they fear nothing. 

No, the twins are not running away. They are running _forward._

Towards something. A difference. A future. Something— _anything_ —better that Kaon and the smelters and the underpaid factories. 

And the gladiatorial pits. 

Sunstreaker doesn't know what that _something better_ will turn out to be like, but, until they find out, he'll keep running. 

And, while his brother looks ahead for their future, he'll keep looking over his shoulder to see if they are far enough from their past. 

* * *

**Optimus: Hero**

Dion's hero is Shimmer, a top racer, because he wants to be as focused and tenacious as she. 

Ariel's hero is Cutthroat, an Enforcer, because she idolizes his confidence in himself and his ability to care. 

Orion admires both Shimmer and Cutthroat for the same reasons, but they aren't his heroes. 

He has none, because everyone has notable qualities that he can recognize and appreciate, but he has never felt that moment of _knowing_ that _this mech is who I'm going to be._

Until he finds a rare essay about Nominus Prime. 

That's when Orion finds a hero in Megatron. 

* * *

**Mirage: R is for Revenge**

With a pained groan, the Towers fell. 

He had been out, hunting turbofoxes on his own, because, sometimes, one just needed a bit of alone time to rest from the social life of the Nobles, especially if you were part of the Iaconian Nobility. 

His estate was far enough from the city that he wasn't damaged, but he still felt the heat, heard the screams, saw the fire and dust. 

He had been approached before, in regard of supporting the Senate's forces, the Autobots, against the rebels. 

That time, he was the one to approach them with a recruitment request. 

* * *

**Hoist: Cruel**

He is barely more than a grunt, he knows nothing of the Autobots' tactics or whatever else the Decepticons may be interested in. 

He just volunteered when the troops moved to Helex, because, as a Medic, how could he not help? 

He had just gotten his insignia when the assault happened. 

He made the mistake of thinking the area secure. 

Now, his patient is deactivated and himself captured, because _Medics get into mech's processors, so he must know something._

Only, he doesn't. 

They bring the saw to his wrist and Hoist knows that it wouldn't matter even if he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of a randomized "Character+Prompt" in an attempt to exercise my writing.
> 
> There are two drabbles for Optimus because Orion is a cinnamon roll that definitely doesn't deserve the War he ends up in, much less being leader of one of the factions. Poor, poor Orion Pax.


End file.
